


and they talked

by a_sober_folly



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I Tried, costia non-painful mentions, literally just fluff, mentions of childhood, those two deserved it all, to drown that DISGUSTING FIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sober_folly/pseuds/a_sober_folly
Summary: “We don’t have to talk at all,” Clarke said, but they did.





	

_ “We don’t have to talk at all, _ ” Clarke said. 

Lexa smiled, slow and wide. With that, Clarke felt her heart crack, just a bit. This is the woman she loved, the woman she would do almost anything for.

“Do you remember,” Lexa started, “when I sent my people to find you to keep you safe from the Ice Nation?”

Clarke moved her hand to Lexa’s arm. The simple pleasure of the touch, the knowledge that she had loved that spot, kissed that spot, now held that spot-- she wanted to know Lexa, in and out. She wanted to know Lexa’s childhood dreams, Lexa’s hopes and plans to stay Commander, Lexa’s parents, and-- did Lexa have pets as a girl? Did she grow plants, did Lexa swim in the lakes and oceans and rivers that striped the ground? “I hated you then, or I thought I did.”

Lexa’s face turned pained for a moment. “Have I apologized? Apologized to a suitable standard?”

“You have!” Clarke pressed a kiss to Lexa’s shoulder. “I’ve forgiven you. I understand, and-- I think I would have done the same. No, I would have, Lexa. It’s--” she gave a smile, repeating Lexa’s words. “It’s why I-- it’s why you’re  _ you. _ ” She ran a hand through Lexa’s hair. “We’re similar in how we love our people, and why we love each other.”

She thought she saw something glimmering in Lexa’s eyes. “Are you crying,  _ Heda _ ?” She remembered Lexa crying as they kissed, remembered how delicate Lexa had always seemed compared to  _ Heda  _ Lexa. She wondered at how Lexa saw the difference between her title and herself.

Lexa gave a laugh. “Clarke, I wouldn’t hide how I feel. Not from you.”

“Neither would I, Lexa.” They stayed like that for a while facing each other, hands clasping, shoulders pressed against each other.

“Did Costia see you cry?” Costia was special, Clarke remembered Lexa saying. How young was Lexa when she knew her last lover? How young was Costia?

“Costia. . .” Lexa closed her eyes. “I didn’t cry, no. Not with Costia. I thought I was strong, that tears showed I was weak. It took . .it took Costia to. . .”

“Shh.” She shouldn’t have mentioned Costia. She might have known. She could have known Lexa better. She still had time. “I’m honored that you show yourself with me, Lexa. Both parts of you,  _ heda  _ and Lexa.”

“I am  _ heda _ , and I am Lexa. My people need both, and you need both. To deny one part of me, to hide it, that would be a betrayal of you.” Lexa closed her eyes, gave a smile, and opened them again, her grass-green eyes soft. “I wouldn’t do that to you, Clarke. Not again. And it’s okay, Clarke. You can mention Costia. She was special, and you’re special too.”

“I wouldn’t hide myself, either. And I. . . ” She didn’t know what to say, lesser and ignoble words tumbling around in her head at the depth of how open and loving Lexa was. 

Lexa kissed Clarke. “When I was Anya’s Second, Anya would become irritated at how distractible I was.”

“You?” Clarke let out a laugh, unable to imagine it. Lexa was focused and driven-- a young Lexa, she had thought, would be much the same. 

“Yes.” Lexa’s eyes crinkled. “So she took her revenge one day, when she was teaching me to paint battle on my body. She took essence of skunk, and mixed in certain berries that turned the paint a certain. . . blue,” she said finally. “As blue as your eyes. Blue paint among Trikru means that the wearer is unbearably in love.”

Clarke pictured it, a small Lexa striped in blue. “And the skunk? Did that have a meaning?”

“That meant I was smelly,” Lexa responded. “It meant no one would go near me. . .so I was made to give Anya my undivided attention.”

Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand in silent sympathy. “But she was stuck with the smell, wasn’t she?”

“Anya told me I must get used to it, for there would be times when I would be unable to bathe, and would smell worse.” Lexa dropped one eyelid in a wink. “So, it must be said I dedicated myself to bathing whenever I could.”

“So I have Anya to thank.” Clarke searched her memories for something as light-hearted as the one Lexa had given her. “When I was on the Ark, my best friend Wells and I-- we were mischievous little kids. Nothing bad enough to get floated, but we-- one time we tried to convince the second engineer that for. . .oh, better flight or something, everything had to be painted bright yellow. We thought we would be believed because my father was chief engineer, and Wells’s father was the Chancellor’s son.”

“Bright yellow,” Lexa repeated to herself. “Were you two successful?”

“Does yellow have meaning in Trikru? And no, we were young, and my father was in the next room. He came out and said something along the lines of. . . .bright yellow might work, but gray was the best for aerodynamic thrusters progressing along with the transformative hermeneutics of quantum gravity.”

“Oh, bright yellow means the wearer is yearning for kisses,” Lexa said, so off-handedly Clarke let out a laugh at the joke. “It’s true,” Lexa defended herself. “At least, it is in the colors of love.” Her mouth twitched once, twice. “Wanheda who knows much much of Grounder rituals and colors, it is accurate in this situation?”   
“Until the end,” Clarke responded, leaning forward and kissing Lexa. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they stayed together and Lexa came out with Clarke and NOTHING HAPPENED and they lived HAPPILY EVER AFTER TOGETHER


End file.
